Puppet Adventure
by Major144
Summary: Come one come all! Read a fanfic like no other! A crossover between Adventure Time and the game Puppeteer. Finn and Flame Princess have had their souls snatched out of their bodied and placed in wooden puppets on the moon by the evil Moon Bear King! Now our heroes must obtain a magical pair of scissors, defeat twelve evil generals, and the Moon Bear King himself!


Puppet Adventure

Chapter 1 Rise of a Tyrant

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Puppeteer. This is just a story for fun.

Once upon a time the Moon and it's people were ruled by the wise and kind hearted Moon Goddess. The Moon Goddess was a tall women wearing a white dress covered in light and some stars, with a crescent shaped cutout throw her head. The Moon Goddess was a being who ruled with balance. She believed that the moon needed to be balance my light and darkness. The source of the Moon Goddess's powers were two Moonstones, one light and one dark. She also had a powerful magic pair of scissors called Calibrus, which she used to defend her people.

The Moon Goddess was a lover of animals, her two most faithful companions were a cat named Ying-Yang and a bear named Little Bear. Ying-Yang was slightly fat with wings. parts of his body is black and white and is covered in blue stripes along with some pink ones, he also has light blue-green eyes and two tails and crooked whiskers. Little Bear was a tiny bear bear that looked like a teddy bear.

Little Bear was incredible popular he had twelve best friends and was greatly loved by the Moon Goddess. They all lived happily in the Moon Goddess's palace Castle Wax Wane. For many years everything was at peace, but over time Ying-Yang grew jealous of Little Bear.

The Moon Goddess had one rule for Little Bear. Never touch the Moonstones. But one day, when the Goddess was away, Ying-Yang the Cat came up to Little Bear.

"Meow goodness. The Goddess certainly thinks you are very special." Said Ying-Yang.

"Uh-huh." Said Little Bear. "I just love her to pieces. And she loves me right back."

"Ahem." Sputtered Ying Ying as he cleared a hairball from his throat. "Does she now? Then why won't she purr-mit you to touch the Moonstones? Love shouldn't have any rules. With the Moonstones, you could be just as wise as her. You could live forever, just the same as she does."

Ying-Yang was only teasing, unfortunately Little Bear took it seriously and went off to touch the Moonstones. The first Moonstones was white and beautiful, and brimmed with eternal life. The other was black and alluring, and concealed endless knowledge in its depths. The second Moonstone was just too much for Little Bear to resist. Eureka! A light of horrible truth dawned within him.

"The Goddess has deceived us! "The Goddess has enslaved us! "This is no paradise! It's a cage, and no better! "Why, she's no goddess at all. She's just a witch!" Shouted Little Bear as he grabbed the dark Moonstone and ran off with it.

Little Bear gathered all of his friends and told them what he had learned. His twelve friends were Tigger, Rat, Snake, Pig, Sheep, Horse, Ox, Dog, Monkey, Rabbit, Rooster, and Dragon. They stood around Little Bear and listened to what he had to say.

"You're just a slab of bacon. A ham sandwich in her grand lunch box! You've been cock-a-doodle-duped! But are you too chicken to fight back? You. You make it rain. But haven't you ever wanted to make it pour? The told you those were 'happy fangs.' And you believed her! Open your eyes, friends! This is revolution!" Little Bear declared shocking his friends.

In an act of rebellion Little Bear stole Calibrus and fought valiantly against the castle soldiers. When his twelve friends saw Little Bear's gallant struggle, their hearts swelled with courage, and they, too, joined the battle.

It didn't take The Moon Goddess long to return when she heard about the brouhaha. She faced Little Bear in the Moonstone chamber her face was filled with compassion and forgiveness.

"Little Bear, you made me a promise not to touch the Moonstones. Now be a good bear and give the Moonstone and Calibrus back." Said The Moon Goddess as she stretched her hands out to Little Bear.

"Never!" Cried Little Bear, as he slashed wildly with his new weapon.

He tried not to look at her. One more second gazing at his dear, sweet Goddess and he might give in― or worse, ask for a hug. Finally after forcing The Moon Goddess back Little Bear struck at the white Moonstone shattering it into twelve pieces! The Moon Goddess screamed in pain as she stumbled away and fell out a window. There was a huge explosion from outside the window followed by a flash of light.

"We're free from you forever!" Declared Little Bear in triumph.

Little Bear picked up the shards of the white Moonstone and ran out of the castle. The other twelve animals ran off after their new leader.

"Let's make our own kingdom!" They said joyfully.

After a few hours the thirteen animals stopped for a rest. Little Bear looked around at their surroundings and decided that this would be the spot where they would create their kingdom.

"My friends here is where we will make our kingdom, but first I have a surprise for each of you." Said Little Bear as he handed each of his friends a shard of the white Moonstone. "Now we are a force to be reckoned with!"

Each of the twelve animals felt power surge through their bodies as they held the shards. The listened carefully to what their friend had to say.

"Were going to need two things to start our kingdom. We need a castle and an army." Said Little Bear.

"Are we going to ask people on the moon to join us?" Asked Rat.

"No they've been under The Moon Goddess thumb to long, we need a fresh crop of troops. Ones that haven't been influenced by The Moon Goddess." Said Little Bear as he looked off into space and at the Earth. "There that's where we will get our army. Dragon I want you to fly Earth and steal the soul's of children. They are young and can be easily controlled. Now go!"

"You got it Little Bear. I'll hop right to it!" Said Dragon.

"No from now on I am no longer Little Bear. From this day forth I will be called The Moon Bear King!" Declared the self appointed king.

Dragon flew off to Earth to collect souls. The Moon Bear King turned to face the other animals. Monkey had a coloring book and was drawing something.

"What are you doing?" Asked The Moon Bear King.

"I'm drawing plans for our castle my king." Said Monkey as he showed his king the plans.

The Moon Bear King smiled with satisfaction.

"Very good. The rest of you help Monkey start building the castle I have some learning to do." Said Moon Bear King as he took out the black moonstone and went into a trance.

The animals started to gather up supplies and began building the castle. As the Moon Bear King held the stone, his body started to change. He became bigger, and fiercer, with red eyes.

"I will rule the moon!" Thought the Moon Bear King as power coursed through him.

The other animals managed to build a few towers along with the founding floor of the castle, when Dragon showed up with the souls. He gave them to the Moon Bear King, who plopped a few in his mouth and swallowed them. The Moon Bear King grew in size and girth. He turned to his attention to the other souls. The Moon Bear King raised one clawed hand and and some wood flew up to it. Using his claws he shaped the wood into a small wooden doll with spikes and one eye. The Moon Bear King placed a soul into his wooden creation and brought it to life! The creature hopped up and gave a salute.

"Now what should I call you. Your tiny and clumsy looking. Oh I got it. Grub." Said the Moon Bear King as he created several more of the creatures and set them to work on the castle.

In a matter of days the castle was built and dubbed Castle Grizzlestein. The castle was a sight to behold. It was a large rock with several metal towers on it covered in vines and cannons. Several metal legs sprouted out from the castle giving it the ability to move.

"Let the moon treble before us!" Declared the Moon Bear King as he and his forces loaded up into it.

The Moon Bear King decided to dress up for his new role as king. He made himself a large decorative staff, some fancy medals, and a crown with a Crescent moon on it.

On another part of the moon Ying-Yang had gone about gathering a group of heroes to take down the Moon Bear King. There was a Knight, a Ninja, a Pirate, and a Wrestler. Each of them was brave and powerful. Gathering a small army they set out on a mission to defeat the evil tyrant. The marched towards Castle Grizzlestein and began to attack it. The heroes army was pathetically small compared to the Moon Bear King's army, but they fought on with great determination, until finally the Moon Bear King decided to deal with the heroes himself. The Knight was slashing his sword about and blocking attacks with his magic shield.

"Onward my friends! Today the bear will pay for his crimes!" Shouted the Knight before coming face to face with the giant tyrant.

The Knight's courage left him as he stood before The Moon Bear King his knees shaking in fear as he hid behind his shield. The Moon Bear King laughed evilly.

"You fight quite well, dare I say skillful. But that shield of your wont protect you from me!" Shouted the Moon Bear King as he leaped towards the Knight slashing his claws.

The Knight let out a panicked scream as the shield was knocked away from him and his life ended. The three heroes starred at their deceased comrade in horror. They charged forward shouting war cries. The Moon Bear King just laughed as his scepter glowed with dark energy. The heroes were ensnared in black lighting and lifted into the air screaming in pain.

"Time to say Good Bye!" Said the Moon Bear King as he blasted them with energy.

The heroes exploded into a bright flash of light as what little remained of them flew through space and landed in various parts of the moon. The small army that had followed the heroes dropped their weapons and ran screaming for their lives. The Moon Bear King and his forces laughed and cheered in victory. The tyrant walked over to the body of the knight taking his helmet and his shield as trophies.

The next day the Moon Bear King gave each of his twelve friends the title of General, before sending most of them off to conquer the others parts of the moon. Yep for the next three years everything looked dark for the moon, but then two heroes the like of which the moon has never seen showed up one day and things started to change.

To be continued.


End file.
